In some pathologies, the patella is too close to the trochlea of the femur, and/or is improperly aligned with respect to the trochlea. In other pathologies, an intervertebral space in the spinal column too small, and/or normal lordosis of the spinal column absent. Multiple other pathologies relate to inappropriately aligned bones.